


holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Future, Azumane Asahi Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm waiting on that midnight kiss, don't be late.”</p><p>Asahi enters the new year with the right people by his side</p>
            </blockquote>





	holiday

Everything is bubbly chat and fantastically decorative clothing, relatives and friends coo over the tiny baby with tendrils of messy black hair resting in Asahi’s secure arms - she always slept heavy like her papa - while sipping on wine, champagne, truly enjoying themselves in the last few moments of the year. Their new home was officially being christened tonight with its first holiday party, opting for a quiet Christmas despite the polite protest of Nishinoya’s always friendly mother and Asahi’s own persistent parents, and everything continues progressing well as the stroke of midnight slowly ticks closer.

“Emiko’s only five months, you said?” Nishinoya's aunt Ayumi asks, absolutely enamored with the little girl. 

He laughs heartily, careful not to shake the baby being discussed. “Yeah, it's crazy to see how much she's grown. It feels like we took her home yesterday.”

“I said the exact same thing about Chiyo and Takumi and now they're both going to be graduating high school.” She lays a palm on Emiko's head, smiling fondly at Asahi, “I can already tell she's gonna have some gorgeous hair, look at her head! Yuu was the same way when he was a baby, came out bald but grew hair quicker than we could cut it. Always thick.”

The baby opens her brown eyes and peers between the two before letting out meek cries. Asahi looks at the time on his watch and sees it's almost 11, past time to put his daughter down for the night. “It was so great to see her again,” Ayumi starts, “she's such a sweetheart.” She leans over to kiss her forehead before walking back towards the loud conversation being hosted on the couches; in her place comes Nishinoya.

“Hey,” he says, directed towards Emiko, “you tired?”

The little girl babbles and both Asahi and Nishinoya grinned. “I was just about to put her to bed, she's been on and off since nine. Being handed around was probably tiring too.”

“Tiring? I wish all I had to do was be hugged and talked about,” Noya jokes. “We’re just lucky she didn't cry during it.”

“And we're lucky she's probably going to sleep tonight.”

Noya points his finger towards Asahi in a scolding manner but the smirk still remains, “don't push our luck Azumane.” They both giggle like they're 16 again and Asahi turns towards the hallway of bedrooms. “Asahi,” Noya calls when he gets halfway there, “I'm waiting on that midnight kiss, don't be late.”

By the time he walks into the bedroom, Emiko is already back in her dreams. She breathes in through her nose and out through her mouth so gently, he sometimes wonders if breathing is actually happening until he looks at her chest and watches it move. He's so captivated by everything she does: how she blinks, how she grips his ring finger because it seems to be her favorite, how she always responds in unintelligible sounds when he or Nishinoya talk to her, how even though she can't do much on her own, she still attaches herself to Asahi unconditionally. Nothing in the world, he thinks, is as amazing as his daughter is. Emiko is a part of him and she makes his heart billow and balloon with pride and love; he does this all the time, just watch her lay there and bask in her glory. He never envisioned himself becoming completely infatuated and enraptured by any sort of baby but the first time he held her, he felt a rush of emotion and a sudden sense of responsibility, like all of his life was waiting for this one moment and everything he’d ever been through was worth it for this, for her. 

In the moments he finds himself slipping into stress and self doubt, she always remains his reason.

“I love you so much, Emiko. Always.”

**_______**

Eventually, he wandered back out to the party and sat with Noya’s various relatives, all loud and pleasant disorder. One of his older cousins argues with a drunken uncle while some kids play a video game in the corner, excited to even be awake at such a late hour.

“...and I told him that if he really thought he was buyin’ the car for only 24,000 yen, he was out of his fuckin’ mind!” an uncle yells and everyone laughs with pure fire, “I couldn't believe! He wasn't about to con me, a Nishinoya, out of a car clearly worth more.” Asahi doesn’t get the punchline but never really does with his family: everything they said was a one person inside joke and he's convinced everyone else howls along for the sake of enjoyment. One of his aunts jumps in with a “I wouldn't even spend 1200 on that trash,” which just causes the laughter to soar even more so. Asahi's definitely glad he’s had enough exposure because he not-so-fondly remembers the first couple family meetings and can't help but cringe. 

“It doesn't matter, I'm gonna sell the car when the next year starts,” he concludes. “And I only got five minutes until then.”

Asahi mind jumps back to what Noya said to him in the hallway: _“I'm waiting on that midnight kiss, don't be late.”_ Never has it been easy for Asahi to kiss Noya around his family - being around them can be difficult sometimes when you’re the 184cm to, at _most_ , their 166, making you stand out even more as it is - even though they seriously root for it, go wild even when it's mundane, like Noya putting his arm around Asahi's waist or grabbing one another's hands. Emiko must sense his anxiety: she chooses four minutes before midnight to start shrieking.

The movements towards the bassinet and moving her with her chin on his shoulder are fluid and rehearsed after the many nights he’s had to perform them. Even with the door closed, the party sounds crystal clear like the bed is in the center of the room, evident to him it’s what woke her up. “It's okay, Emi, it's okay,” he whispers and she clearly doesn't agree because she continues to wail, poor little features becoming wrinkled together and red. 

Emiko settles her tears at 11:59. He sits down on his own bed across from it, still holding her, and watches the clock. Thirty seconds.

The bedroom door begins opening and Asahi quickly holds a finger up to his mouth, signaling quiet to whoevers walking in; Noya steps inside and is talking to Asahi this time around when he says hey.

“Was wondering where you were, then remembered she has you wrapped around her fingers.”

Asahi just looks at his shoulder and sees she’s slightly drooling. “I guess so.”

“But you still don't get to skip out on that midnight kiss,” Noya steps towards Asahi's place on the bed, “I meant what I said.”

“Of course.”

As Nishinoya gets in front of him, smaller hands on his face, Asahi knows immediately this is where he wants to be in life. With his daughter in his arms and Noya standing in front of him, in their new little house surrounded by family, listening to tipsy and overly excited relatives chant the countdown.

_“3! 2! 1!”_

He’s hard pressed to find a better way to start a new year.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually the biggest dork for asanoya domestic/parenting AU and I just have the huge headcanon that Asahi would be the proudest father, so devoted to his daughter aaaaaa omg pls
> 
> This is for Asahi week (even though it's a day late lmao) and the prompt "Holidays"! I hope you enjoy


End file.
